IWF Sunday Night Heat (November 22, 1998)
The November 22, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Rupp Arena in Lexington, Kentucky. It was taped on November 16th, 1998. Recap The Corporation, led by Shane Matteson, The Rock, and Vince Matteson start the show. Vince resents the fact that people think that the Rock would have lost the title without the Undertaker's help on the last RAW. Vince announces that Rock won't defend the title until Rock Bottom against Mankind. Vince says there's no way in hell Steve Austin will be champion again. However, Austin may qualify for the Royal Rumble if he can defeated the Undertaker in a Buried Alive match at Rock Bottom. Also, Sgt. Slaughter will step aside as Vince will announce a new Commissioner on tomorrow's RAW. Announcers Michael Cole & Jim Ross announce that they've heard news that Steve Austin is in the hospital suffering from a blackout. Too Much faced off against the unannounced Hooper Boyz. Before their match, The Jackyl shows up and joins the commentators and Scott Taylor announces that he bro-loves his partner Brian Christopher. As the match gets underway, Jackyl puts on a headset and announces the Acolytes. Faarooq and Bradshaw then run down to the ring and cause a no contest by attacking all four in-ring participants. Senior IWF Official Jack Lanza reports by phone about Austin's medical condition from San Jose, California. Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, & Slaughter announce the news of Austin to Vince backstage, but Vince isn't that happy. Gangrel faced off against Al Snow, but both the Brood and the J.O.B. Squad interfered too much and the ref disqualified both wrestlers. Kevin Kelly interviews LOD 2000 about Hawk's recent suicide attempt. Droz says they are looking towards the future in a bizarre promo. Big Bossman quickly defeated Marc Mero after Jacqueline accidentally tripped Mero. After the match, Mero dumped and fired Jacqueline. A ranting Mankind wanders backstage then makes his way to the ring with a leaf blower. He talks about the breakup of his family. He tells Vince Matteson that the leaf blower could have been his father's day present. He says he will never forgive Vince for making him wear tuxedo shoes, which he takes off and throws to the crowd. He re-introduces Socko and pledges to use him on Vince. Vince and Shane Matteson appear at the entranceway. Vince Matteson books a match for Mankind's Hardcore Title against Ken Shamrock and Big Bossman in a Triple Threat match. Sable joins commentary to watch Jeff Jarrett fight Kurrgan. ICP joined the Oddities at ringside, but during the match end up arguing with them. Jarrett takes advantage and El Kabongs Kurrgan for the win. After the match, Sable tries to confront Debra, but Jarrett just leads Debra away. Backstage, Val Venis cuts a promo on Ken Shamrock. Jack Lanza checks backs in by phone and confirms that Austin suffered a concussion and that the Undertaker is to blame. In an IWF Intercontinental Title defense, Shamrock defeated Venis by DQ after Mankind ran-in and hit Shamrock with the leaf blower. Afterwards, Bossman and Shamrock beat down Mankind as the show ends. Results ; ; *'Tag Team Match:' Too Much (Scott Taylor & Brian Christopher) drew The Hooper Boyz (Josh Hooper & Matt Hooper)) (1:01) ** Match was declared a no-contest after the Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) attack both teams. *'Singles Match:' Gangrel (w/Christian & Edge) draw Al Snow (w/Bob Holly & Scorpio) (1:51) ** Match was ruled a double disqualification after too much outside interference. *'Singles Match:' Big Bossman defeated Marc Mero (w/Jacqueline) (0:58) ** Bossman defeated Mero after a Bossman Slam. *'IWF Intercontinental Title Match:' Ken Shamrock © defeated Val Venis (2:49) ** Venis was disqualified after Mankind attacked Shamrock. Commentators *Jim Ross *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-05-14-10h23m11s181.png|The Corporation opens the show. vlcsnap-2011-05-14-10h30m19s116.png|Michael Cole & Jim Ross on commentary. vlcsnap-2011-05-14-10h33m06s236.png|Too Much (with Matt Hooper in background) vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h45m21s61.png|Al Snow's fans show Styrofoam heads in support. vlcsnap-2011-05-14-13h06m41s61.png|Violent J mugs the camera in support of the Oddities. vlcsnap-2011-05-14-13h54m22s184.png|Mankind attacks Ken Shamrock with a leaf blower. External links